


Points of Authority

by Necromancer_Anubis



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Conditioning, F/F, F/M, M/M, Massively AU, Multi, Torture tw, Whump, abuse tw, brain-washing, don’t read if you’re easily triggered, if i missed a tag please let me know, mental abuse tw, non-con tw, physical abuse tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necromancer_Anubis/pseuds/Necromancer_Anubis
Summary: Dobby never apparates with them out of Malfoy Manor and the “Golden Trio” are captured by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Instead of killing them, Voldemort decides to break them and to experiment and find out exactly why Harry is part of the prophecy.





	Points of Authority

Harry knew something was wrong as soon as Dobby’s disapparation stopped—he could feel the tug of it, and then nothing. “Dobby—?” His blood ran cold as he looked down at him, and his eyes widened. Bellatrix’s triumphant laughter made his blood boil, but what she was laughing at.. at Dobby, who was dead, slumped against the floor with the hilt of a dagger lodged so deep into his skull it was nearly invisible. But.. “RUN!” He yelled. They only had so long before Voldemort showed up.. and judging by the pops and cracks of apparition around him, it was already too late. They would have to fight Voldemort here and now—and they would have to win enough to get away and regroup. As it was, with how exhausted they all were, he didn’t think they would be able to.

 

He felt Hermione tense next to him, and Luna and Ollivander behind him were also readying themselves. Harry’s fingers gripped his stolen wand tightly and he swallowed as Voldemort swirled into being in front of them, his red eyes maniacal with utter glee. “Harry Potter.. How fitting that I capture you here.. I’ve tried everything to find you and here you are.. “

 

Harry’s fingers gripped his wand and he yelled, “Expelliarmus!” But Voldemort was faster—Harry’s spell was deflected easily with an almost careless wave. The wand snapped from Harry’s hand and rolled across the floor.. and now he was defenseless. 

 

“Bella, be a darling and show him what happens when one opposes Lord Voldemort.”

 

“CRUCIO!” 

 

Harry fell to the ground in agony, writhing as the spell took hold of his body and his yelps and screams of pain only subsided when Bella let the spell falter.

 

“Harry, no!!”Ron stepped forward and was immediately blasted off his feet and into the adjacent wall. He slumped to the ground as Voldemort tutted, “Do be careful, Weasley. Even if you are a blood traitor it would be a shame to kill you.. after all, you do have pure blood.” 

 

His eyes found Hermione. “You, however, do not. Bella, take this mudblood away and tame her. Don’t kill her.. I have plans for both her.. and Harry. Make her realize just how much of a stain she is on wizarding society. I suggest the imperius to begin with.” He smirked slightly and Hermione looked over at Harry with determination in her eyes— “I’ll be fine..”

 

“Imperio!” Bella giggled and sing-songed, “I have a mud-blood!” And as Hermione lurched forward, with a glazed look in her eyes.. Harry realized he was going to be dealing with Voldemort without a wand or any way to defend himself. Ron was out cold—everyone else had been taken downstairs.. and Harry found himself bowing as Voldemort tilted his wand down above him. “Show respect to your betters, boy..” 

 

“You should be bowing to me, then.” He gritted his teeth as he tried to fight the spell and he blinked as his body moved forward, kissing the hem of Voldemort’s robes. He gagged. 

 

“Your impudence gives you no favors,” Voldemort intoned, and then he flicked his wand and he was writhing in front of Voldemort in agony once more. It was worth it to him, though, to get a reaction out of the other man. In a lull between the spells, he murmured, “I thought you could do better than this, Tom.”

 

Perhaps a little too much emphasis was placed on ‘Tom’, and he screamed as the Cruciactus hit him full-force. The others seemed almost tame compared to this one. He panted, finally sitting up enough to gag out the contents of his stomach, breathing hard. He could faintly see the Malfoy’s huddled behind Voldemort, and with that his vision went black.

 

Maybe all of this was one of his horrible nightmares. Maybe, he prayed.


End file.
